


My Best Friend's Brother

by Playing_god



Series: My Best Freind's Brother [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DONT FUCKINGB TALK TO ME BC THIS IS DEADASS BASED OFF MY OWN FUCKING LIFE, LMAO, Like how self indulgent?, M/M, Yuri and Vik r brothers again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_god/pseuds/Playing_god
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov star athlete, somehow nice and also a dick, and the love of Yuuri's life.Yuuri loves Viktor like ALOT, and he also happens to be best friends with his little brother. Sometimes Yuuri thinks it's a bad thing, but here is an example of it being good. Actually good isn't the right word, try fucking fantastic.





	My Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even @ me,,, this is based off my own fuckkg life,, like I've got the biggest crush in this guy nick,, he's got a big forehead,,, but I LVOE him ,,, and he's a rugby captain,, and a football captain,, and he drives a douchey Range Rover,, and he's the love of my life... also they go to a rich snobby skool bc that's my school and I wanted them too. Lol sorry

Yuuri was fucked.

Fucking fucked to fucking hell. 

Do you want to know why?

Because he was totally in love with Viktor Nikiforov. 

You're probably thinking, ‘I know that name.’. You probably do. Silver hair? Deep voice? Disgustingly ripped and disgustingly tall? Nice hands? Kind of a dick? Any of that ring a bell? Yup, that's how most describe Viktor Nikiforov. One of the school's best athletes, and according to rumours very sweet and somehow also a grade A dick. It makes sense that everyone simultaneously loved and hated him, right? 

Yuuri Katsuki was one of the people that loved him. And I don't mean, cute, crush on him for a few months, I mean completely, head over heels, in love. Ever since seventh grade when he had gone with Yuri to his ‘dickbag brother’s’ rugby game, when he'd first saw him. That love and admiration has stuck, and here Yuuri was, the same age as Viktor when he first saw him, and still hopelessly in love with him. 

Yuuri himself was hopelessly normal, he wasn't remarkable at anything. Sure he was fairly good at ice skating, and sure he had near perfect grades (he swears Mr. Goodman hated him and that's why he doesn't have his full 100% in gov) but in his school all most everyone did. He was nothing remarkable, and certainly not good enough to be with Viktor Nikiforov. Not to mention Viktor was a junior while Yuuri was only a freshman. Yuuri also had the (mis)fortune of being best friends with his little brother, which more often than not seemed like a bad thing. 

Like for example, one time Yuri said he wanted to turn all his shirts into crop tops, and Yuuri being a good friend offered to help. They had gone to Yuri’s house, and Yuri had brought out a basket of shirts that seemed too large for the petite boy, and two pairs of scissors. They had been nearly done when Viktor barged, much to Yuuri's surprise, and nearly bursts a vein when he saw that they were in fact turning his shirts into crop tops, not Yuri's. Yuuri had nearly died. And don't even bring up the root beer incident, that would make Yuuri actually die. 

“Do you ever see someone so beautiful that you just want to cry?” Yuuri asked as he sat down at a lunch table, next to his friend Phichit. 

“We talking about bighead?” Phichit asked. Okay, so Viktor had one ‘fault’ and it was that his forehead was incredibly big, like wow… although Yuuri didn't care, and would defend him, and his huge forehead till his death. Plus Yuuri would die before he let Yuri know about his massive crush on his brother. 

“Yes,” Yuuri sighed, propping his chin up on his fist. “I saw a picture of him on Instagram during three-four, and he's so ripped I wanted to die.” Phichit laughed, patting his friend on the back. 

“I didn't see a new post from Yuri.” Phichit commented, pulling his phone out to check. 

“He didn't, I followed the rugby page so I could see more pictures of him.” Yuuri said, feeling slightly ashamed at that fact. Phichit gasped, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise and disbelief. 

“I knew you loved him, but wow, that's something else.” Yuuri hung his head in shame. “I'm kidding, if you want I could get pictures of him. Say I'm part of the yearbook or some shit.” He suggested, making Yuuri's head pop back up. 

“What're you guys talking about?” Yuri asked, slamming his lunch tray down across from the pair. 

“Nothing.” Phichit lied, changing topic to his hamsters. 

 

Later in gov, Yuri leaned over to his raven haired friend. “What are you doing tonight? Viktor has a rugby game tonight, and you're my mom's favorite.” Yuuri's heart burst at that comment, Yuri’s mom was the sweetest, and hearing she liked him made him happy. 

“Nothing, I'll come. Am I coming back with you?” Yuri nodded, affirming that Yuuri would ride the bus home with Yuri. Both boys paid back attention to the lesson after that. 

After school Yuuri hurried to Yuri’s locker, finding the blonde almost packed up. “Do you wanna ride the bus, or just wait a little while and have Viktor drive us?” Yuri asked as he put his backpack on.

“Uh, whatever.” Yuuri replied, he couldn't decide which would be better, either a twenty minute ride of anxiety, or a fifteen minute ride of anxiety + his crush. Yuri rolled his eyes at Yuuri's indecisiveness, and pulled him toward the main entrance. 

“We'll just wait,” Yuri decided for them. 

Twenty minutes later a familiar black Range Rover pulled up, and the two freshman got in. 

The ride was fairly awkward, Viktor saying nothing, and Yuuri only talking when Yuri would say something. 

Thankfully the ride was over quick, and the ninth graders escaped to Yuri’s room. 

“So the game starts at five, that gives us about two hours.” Yuri flopped onto his bed, and Yuuri followed suit. “What are we going to do?” Yuuri didn't answer, waiting for the blonde to think of something. “Do you know want to go chill in the hot tub?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow in silent question, he didn't have a swim suit, or even a change of clothes. He voiced his concerns, and Yuri dismissed them saying he could borrow some of his or Viktor's. The thought of wearing Viktor's clothing was enough to make him agree. 

“Alright, just go in your shorts and I'll give you something to change into after.” Yuri said, grabbing his swim trunks before instructing Yuuri to face the other way. Quickly Yuri was ready, and the two headed downstairs to the hot tub. It was warm and relaxing in the tub, and they idly made conversation about whatever came to mind. They lost track of time, and Yuri’s mother had to remind them of the time. 

The two returned to Yuri’s room, and Yuuri struggled to find a pair of shorts, or pants that fit him. “Ugh, I'll go grab some of Viktor's.” He was gone and back in a flash, this time carrying light coloured denim shorts. “These are from last year, before his growth spurt, they should fit.” Yuuri graciously took them, and much to his joy they fit. They rushed back down stairs and into Yuri's mom’s car so they could get to the game. 

 

They won, of course. With such a great team, and Viktor as a player it didn't seem possible to lose, at least that's what Yuuri thought. 

Yuuri awkwardly followed Mrs. Nikiforov, and her youngest son down from the bleachers, towards the (shirtless) team. 

“Niki is taking jerseys, who's taking water?” Yuuri heard the coach ask. A raven haired boy raised his hand, and Yuuri thought he looked awfully familiar, but soon forgot that when a shirtless Viktor came into his view. Him and his mother had a quick conversation, she simply congratulated him, and he told her he would be going out with the guys that night. Mr. Nikiforov briefly appeared, saying something about getting some really good shots this game, as he would take photographs of the games with his state of the art camera. 

“Bye.” was the quick farewell Viktor gave before he sauntered of to his car where his friends awaited. Yuuri would do anything to be one of his friends. 

“Let's go, Mom’s buying pizza.” Yuri said to the other Yuuri, snapping him out of his staRing.

Yuuri ended up spending the night, calling his mom and hour after the game to make sure it would be okay. The boys went back into the hot tub after the filled themselves with pizza, and nearly drowned after falling asleep in there. 

Yuuri had woken up late in the night(or early in the morning depending how you look at it) with a crick in his neck from falling asleep on the couch, and an incredibly dry mouth. He got up from the couch, not worrying about waking his friend because of his knowledge of him being a heavy sleeper. He turned down the hall towards the kitchen to find light already glowing from it. Carefully continuing he turned into the room, to find a tall silver haired junior feasting on pudding cups. He looked up, and a goofy grin spread across his face. 

“Hey cutie, what're you doing here?” Yuuri didn't know anyone could simultaneously confused and happy, but that was the only way to describe Viktor's expression. 

“I, uh, slept over?” Yuuri smacked himself at how awkward he was. Viktor nodded, shoving more pudding in his mouth. There was an awkward silence before Viktor made an odd noise. 

“How rude of me, pudding?” He held out a spoonful of pudding, and Yuuri furiously shook his head. 

“I'm goo-” Pudding was shoved into his mouth before he could finish. 

“It's good pudding, you'd’ve regretted passing it up.” He explained, continuing eating with the same spoon that had been shoved in Yuuri's mouth moments before. “More?” He asked, and Yuuri shook his head again, and moved out of his reach to avoid being force fed again. He walked to the cabinet where the cups were, and found the cupboard nearly empty except for one too high up. He reached and his fingers brushed it just barely, hugging in his frustration he considered getting a bowl or just using his hands, but he felt a warm body press against his back. “You looked like you were struggling, cutie.” The cup he had been reaching for was pressed in his hand, and the presence left his back, but still stayed near him. “So cute.” Viktor sighed, shoving more pudding in his mouth. Yuuri blushed, and moved towards the faucet, filling and draining his cup equally fast. After two cups of water Yuuri decided he wasn't thirsty anymore. 

“Thanks for the pudding, and helping me with the cup.” Yuuri said, setting his glass in the sink. 

“Anytime, cutie.” He replied, opening up another pudding cup. Viktor swooped down to peck his cheek, and Yuuri could actually feel his soul ascending. Yuuri decided to leave before he dropped dead. As Yuuri walked out he could hear the junior ask a question to himself. “Were those my shorts?” Yuuri speed walked back to the living room, surprised when he found his friend awake, and scrolling through Instagram. 

“Dude, where the fuck did you go?” He whisper shouted. 

“I think your brother is high.” Yuuri replied, still dazed after the previous exchange, he flopped back on the couch, and stared at the ceiling. 

“Way to answer the fucking question.” Yuri sarcastically said, making a sound of annoyance before that. “Was he eating pudding?” He asked after pause. Yuuri nodded his head, and Yuri made another annoyed sound, Yuuri would take that as a confirmation. 

All he was thinking about was how the love of his life just kissed him on the cheek, and how he wouldn't be able to sleep for the next year probably.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue.... this is super self indulgent so probaly. 
> 
> Anyways tell me what u think plz!!
> 
> Also talk to me on tumblr @icedadd
> 
> (Also also, if any of y'all r wondering I'm most likely going to update Neigbors [my other yoi fuc] this weekend!!)


End file.
